


Speaking Lesson

by rainandasphalt



Category: 1bitHeart (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kissing, not as lewd as it sounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 10:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13144956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainandasphalt/pseuds/rainandasphalt
Summary: Misane gives Miumi a lesson about Japanese.





	Speaking Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my contribution as a lesbian 1bH fan... I love girls thanks for coming to my TED Talk.

“Watashi wa namae no Mizuki Miumi!”

 

“Incorrect. You're using the particles in the wrong order, and you need to add desu at the end.”

 

Miumi sighed and leaned back. “This hard, Misane!”

 

“It's okay, just try again. Say your name.” Misane replied. 

 

“Watashi ga namae Mizuki Miumi desu. Yowoshiku!” 

 

“Wow, you're… really bad at this,” Misane said. 

 

“Misaneee, I'm trying my best!” Miumi whined. 

 

Misane rolled her eyes. “Now those are completely the wrong particles, and you still aren't saying your Rs correctly. It's different than English. Learn how to use your tongue.”

 

Giggling, Miumi replied, “My tongue, eh? Could you teach me?”

 

“Wh-” Misane couldn't finish, because Miumi’s lips were on hers. She tasted a little sweet but not too much, like rice candy. It was really nice. 

 

After the two girls pulled apart, they were silent for a few seconds, before Misane asked, “...Did that help?”

 

Miumi shrugged. “I dunno. Let me try!” She put a finger to her cheek. “Misane-chan ga kawaii desu?”

 

“You've gotten better,” Misane mumbled, blushing again. “That phrase didn't have an R in it though.”

 

Miumi giggled. “I suppose I need another lesson, Misane~!”

  
“I suppose you do, Miumi,” Misane replied, leaning in close. 


End file.
